


Cupid

by Glittersandmeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little clizzy, A very small amount of angst, Angry Alec, Being cupid is hard, Bestfriend since childhood, Cupid just want them to be happy, Cupid spreading love to the world, Cupids p.o.v, Domestic Malec, Every body wants them to confess to each other, Fear of confession, Fluff, Izzy wants him to confess, Jelous magnus, M/M, Malec, Pissed off Cupid, Plans, Proud cupid, Sparks, Supportive Clary, Worried Magnus, amare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: Cupid's P.O.V on Malec AU bestfriend since childhood





	Cupid

Two years ago, Cupid shot an amare to Alec and Magnus. They should feel that they are attracted to each other. In mundane language, amare is sparks. But the thing is neiher one of them would admit that they like each other and it pissed Cupid. He wanted them to figure out by themselves that they like each other and that they were meant to be but both are afraid to take risk of the friendship they have. 

 

They are friends since childhood. They are so close, they knew everything about each other. They were meant for each other. When he decided to shot them the amare, he thought it would be easy for them to figure things out but then its already two years and still there is no improvement on their relationship. 

 

It was so obvious that the amare took effect after Cupid shot them. After that Magnus and Alec stopped dating anyone. All their time were spent together. Their friends even noticed the changes. Alec was the first to notice that something was going on.

 

He asked Magnus why he haven't gone on a date and Magnus answered that he was inlove. Thats when Cupid got excited because he thought that Magnus will confess to Alec. But when Alec asked who is the person he answered that he was 'still' inlove with Camille Belcourt! Cupid wanted to smack magnus because of that but he cant do that anyway.  
Camille was the worst girlfriend, she broke his heart. Mostly because the lust demon shot something on Magnus so that he would feel that he loves her. That damned demon decided to do his work when cupid was distracted by some other couples. It was a good thing that the effect of whatever he shot magnus didn't last. 

 

Alec hid his disappointment when Magnus anwered that. He believed him. Magnus then realized that Alec didn't date too and he asked him the same question. But Alec was now afraid to tell the truth, so he said he was not in the mood. That topic was over after that. They were back on being them, they were back on being domestic without knowing it. 

 

So they were still doing that for so long. There are 5 stages of connection: awereness, realization, aknowledgement, confession and commitment. They were quick to go until the stage 3 but they are afraid to go up to the 4th stage which is the confession. Cupid decided to take over and do his work because he waited too long for them to confess to each other. 

 

He decided to make Magnus jelous by hitting Alec with a temporary attraction with a man named Raj. It will only last for three days and it will have the same effect to Raj. He was following Magnus and Alec to the coffee shop, they we're sitting on a three seater chair. Cupid casts a spell to the people so that they would be attracted to the coffee shop to make it full.  
Raj entered the coffee shop and Magnus excused himself to Alec to go to the bathroom. Since the coffee shop was full, Cupid know that Raj will ask if he could share a table with Alec. Cupid saw Raj walking towards Alec and that was his chance. When Raj started talking and Alec looked up to see who it was, Cupid started his plan and shot them with a faint amare. 

 

They where both a bit shock when it took effect and Alec let him sit with them. They were both getting to know each other when Magnus got out of the bathroom. When he saw Alec talking to Raj, he was weirded by it. He at down and Alec introduced him to Raj. After that they talked to each other again with out talking to Magnus. Cupid saw the flash of pain in Magnus's eyes when he looked at Alec. Magnus texted Catarina to call him and she agreed. 

 

He answered the call. "Hey Catarina." "Why do you want me to call?" Catarina answerd. "Oh right. Yeah. I'm sorry I forgot. I'm on my way." He pretends that Catarina said something else. He eneded the call to Catarina's surprise. Alec's attention was now on him.  
"Catarina and I have something to do. I gotta go." He explained and Alec nodded. "Be safe okay?" Alec said and he nodded. "Bye. Nice meeting you Raj." The man smiled. "You too Magnus." He got up and went out with out looking back. 

 

Cupid followed him. He was texting again. Cupid went close to see who he was texting. It 's Catarina and he texted that he needed to get out of the coffee shop because he didn't want to see Alec get interested with someone else. Cupid grinned at it. Magnus was jealous and he likes it.

 

Magnus went straight home and watched some movies while waiting for Alec. They share the same house. They even sometimes share a bed. It was so normal to them. It was adorable. 

 

Cupid went out for a bit to do his work, spreading love to the world. When he got back at their home, he saw Magnus cooking food. Alec is still out somewhere. Once Magnus was finnished cooking he called Alec but ge didn't answer he started to worry. 

 

He started walking back and fort thinking about something. Cupid wished he knew what. When he got tired he layed in the bed and he's been punching his head lightly. He suddenly talked out loud. "Alec is safe and he's probably enjoying himself." He turned around and groaned. Until he fell asleep waiting for Alec.  
Cupid decided to wait for Alec too. Planning what to do next if this won't work. After an hour Alec arrived. Magnus woke up when he heared the door closed. He looked up to see Alec. He breathe out, relieved the that Alec was safe. But his emotion changed when he saw something on Alec's neck. 

 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Do you know what time is it!? Where have you been!? You didn't answer my call! You didn't even texted me! I thought you were killed or something! And what's that on your neck!? Next time if you want to fuck the guy you just met text me that you will go home late and that you're safe!" He said everything immediately after he got up the sofa. 

 

Alec's grinning face changed he looked pissed . "It's Ten thirty in the evening Magnus, it's not that late. And I didn't fuck him Magnus. You know I'm not that type of guy. My phone died thats why I didn't reply. I'm tired I'll talk to you tomorrow." Alec walked to his room. Magnus realized he over reacted and judged Alec because of his anger. And now Alec is angry at him.  
Cupid face palmed himself after that. So thats how Magnus being jealous, especially when he didn't know that he's jealous. He sighed ang walked to Alec's room.

 

"Alec! I'm sorry. Please talk to me." He said after knocking on his door. "Alec please. I'm going to open this okay?" He opened the door and saw Alec pretending to fall asleep. He sighed and layed beside him, looking at his back. 

 

"I know you're not asleep Alec. I know you don't fall asleep instantly, especially when your pissed or angry. I'm sorry. I know your not that type if guy. I'm sorry I over reacted." He said looking at the back of Alec's neck. "Why do you even say that?" Alec asked still not looking at him. "Because of that hickey on your neck!" His voice suddenly tuned up. 

 

Alec turned to look at him. "It's not a hickey Magnus! It's a stamp! We went to the orphanage raj works at and a kid put it there!" Magnus look at his neck. It was indeed a stamp. "It looks like a hickey earlier.." he said in a small voice. "Why would you even think about that!" It was clear anger in Alec voice. 

 

"Because I was worried okay!? I thought I might loose you and I won't bear it because.." Magnus gulped. Cupid thought this is it. This is where he would confess. "because I'm your best friend! And I think you would feel that way too!" He looked away, trying to stop his tears. Cupid rolled his eyes. 

 

Alec sighed calming himself. He nodded. "I understand it now Mags. I'm sorry I made you worry." He hugged him and Magnus burried his face on his chest. "I'm sorry I really over reacted." He hugged him tighter. Magnus's stomach rumbles. "Hey. You didn't eat?" Alec asked when he heard it. Magnus nodded. "I was waiting for you." He explained. 

 

"You should eat even of I'm not around you know.. Come on lets eat." Magnus nodded and got up. Cupid is tired of this because they will be back on being them again, so he went out to do his work for the others again. 

 

\--------------

 

Cupid went all around the word and came back to Magnus and Alec the next day. Alec wasn't around and Magnus was drinking with Catarina on thier house. 

 

"You should tell him you know." Catarina said. "Tell him what?" Magnus was acting like he doesn't know what Catarina was talking about. "Tell him you're in love with him." Magnus looks at her like she just said the most impossible thing. "I am not inlove with him!" Catarina rolled her eyes. 

 

"It's obvious Magnus. Just tell him maybe he feels that way too" He sighed. "What if he won't feel the same way? What if we loose this friendship because of that, I can't handle that Cat." He said and looked at the floor. "Alec won't agree to loose what you have just because your inlove with him. Just tell him about the truth Mags." Magnus sat down on the couch thinking about something. "I'll go Mags. I have an appointment. Think about it okay?" He nodded and Cat went out. 

 

Moments later Alec went in with a grin. "Hey." Magnus said. Alec sat next to him. "Hey. What happened? Why are you drinking?" Alec asked. "I was bored Alec. So how was your day?" Alec then keep talking about his day with Raj. Magnus faked a smile and interrupted Alec by saying his exhausted and he wants to sleep. Alec was weirded at first but he just nodded and let Magnus go in his room. 

 

Cupid knew they won't confess that day. So he went out. Cupid went back again the next day but it was still just the same. It was repeatively like that for 5 days. The effect of the faint amare on Raj and Alec was now gone and Raj admitted that he was inlove with someone else which made Alec confess that he was in love with someone else too. They became friends after that. 

 

Raj also suggested that Alec should tell Magnus what he feels but still Alec won't do that. Magnus invited him to go to a new opened club near their house. Since he doesn't have so much to do, he went with him. 

 

They were waiting for their drinks. "So. How are things with Raj?" Magnus asked. "Oh. We're just friends. Turns out he's inlove with someone else." Happiness went into Magnus's eyes. "Oh.. So are you okay?" He touched his hands. "Yeah. Ofcourse." Alec answered with a smile. Their first drink arrived and they drank more as time passed by. 

 

When Cupid knew that it was their last drink he started his plan B. He borrowed the bartenders body for a bit and made their drinks. He added some substance for them not to really remember what will happen later and he also added some lust powder which he also 'borrowed' from the demon he fought years ago. He then served it to them with a smile. 

 

When he got out of the bartenders body they drank the liquor. "Alexander let's dance!" Magnus suddenly blurted out. "Okay okay." Alec said and the effect of the drink kinda kicked in. They went on the dance floor and danced like theres no tommorow. The we're dancing closely to each other and when they looked at each other, eye to eye. Alec touched Magnus's face and kissed him. Magnus returned the kiss instantly. 

 

Some people were watching them but they didn't notice anything. When they pulled out from.the kiss they were both out of breath. They looked at each other trying to find an explanation on what just happened. Magnus grabbed him by his hands and they walked silently to their home. 

 

"What did just happen?" Magnus asked when they arrived home. Alec moved towards him. "This happened." He said in a confident tone and he kissed him. Magnus was gone after he felt Alec's lips, he was returning the kiss in a more pasionate way. Alec bit his lips and he moaned. 

 

It also made him get back to his senses. "Wait.. why are we doing this?" He asked Alec. "Because I love you.. I knew I love you since we danced on the rain two years ago because you wanted to dance on that music. I remembered the way your eyes sparked that day.. I knew then I loved you and I love you still." Magnus was shocked by what Alec said. 

 

"You.. Love me?" Alec nodded. He smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you too! So much..." He said and it made Alec grin. He then kissed him again. Thier kisses became heated. Alec went on and kissed his neck. Alec sucked on the spot on Magnus's neck and the other man moaned. "Bedroom?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. They were still making out while tring to go to the bedroom and it was the cue for Cupid to go..

 

\------------

 

The next morning. Cupid waited for them to wake up. Alec was the first to do that. He smiled when he saw Magnus sleeping beside him. It was the changed into confusion because Magnus looked like a mess. His make up is a mess. He moved to his bed side table to get a makeup remover to get rid of the mess on Magnus's face when he felt that his a bit uncomfortable below but he ignored it. 

 

He gently wiped Magnus's face so that he wouldn't wake up but Magnus did and he smiled shyly. "Good morning. I'm sorry I woke you up. I wanted to take your make up off." Alec said. "Good morning too Alexander. It's okay. Do you remember why I selpt here?" Magnus asked and he shook his head. "Oh. I don't remember what happened last night. I just remembered us going to the dance floor and the everything was blacked out." Magnus said and Alec crinkled his nose. "Maybe we drank too much. I don't remember anything either." Magnus nodded. "Maybe.. I'll just go back to my room." Magnus said and went up. 

 

Magnus froze and so did Alec. "Magnus.. Why are you naked?" Alec panicked and pulled the matress up so he could see his lower body. "Why am I naked?" Alec asked. He gasped when he realize. "Did we do that? Oh my god Magnus did we have sex?" Alec asked in a hurry. It wasn't his first time doing it but he was still shocked by this. 

 

Magnus went to grab his boxers and put them on. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't remember Alec... but with this mess." They both looked around the room. "I think we did." Magnus said and an awkward silence was after that.

 

"Alec.. I'm sorry. I think this is my fault." Magnus said when he can't stand the silence. "No. No. I mean I think we both did this an there's no one to blame." Alec looked confused in all of this. "Lets just uhm.. lets just pretend that this didn't happen.. since we can't remember it anyway.. so.." Alec suggested. Magnus obviously didn't want it but he sighed. "Okay.." he said and Alec gave him an awkward smile. Magnus stood up and went out. 

 

Alec punched his forehead lightly. He turned around and burried his head on the pillow. Magnus was just outside the door. Maybe thinking of what happened. He was holding the doorknob but then he shook his head and went in his room.. 

 

Alec went out of the room. He has his clothes on now. He looks at Magnus's room and took a deep breath. He puts his arms up to knock but he shook his head and walked towards the other door to go out.  
On his way out, he saw the clothes they wore yesterday and he picks it up. When he gathered it all he puts it on their laundry room before heading out. He went to Izzy's house. When he got in he saw Izzy sitting on the couch with Clary. 

 

They were together for 3 years now. It was an easy job for Cupid. Alec called Izzy and she immediately got up and hugged him. He hugged back tightly. "You okay big bro? Why are you here?" Izzy asked. 

 

They sat down first. "I made a terrible mistake.." he said and covered his face. "What mistake alec?" Clary asked. "I slept with Magnus.... I can't remember anything but.. we did it." He said and they were both a bit shocked.. "So you told him you love him?" Izzy asked. "No! I don't know... I can't remember, all I remembered was we were dancing on the dance floor and everything went blurry. When I woke up Magnus was sleeping beside me and his make up is a mess.. and when he stood up he was naked.." he explained.  
"Oh my god. You told him what you feel last night! I know it because Magnus won't do anything even when his drunk if you didn't tell him you love him!" Izzy beamed. "We're not sure that happened Iz." He said.  
"What did you tell him earlier?" Clary asked. "Well.. I told him to just pretend it didn't happen.." 

 

"You did what!? You didn't tell him how you feel?" Izzy nearly shouted. "I was confused Izzy. I didn't know what to do." He said and took a deep breath. "Can I stay here for today?" He said changing the topic. "No. You should go back there and tell him everything" Izzy said in a authorative tone. "Please. I'll cook!" He looks at Clary, he knew clary won't say no to that. "Okay." Clary said. "What do you mean okay Clary? He should face his fear and tell Magnus what he feel." Izzy said to clary.  
"He needs time to think Iz." Clary said which made Alec smile a bit. "You just want him to cook food for us. But seriously Alec you should tell him." Izzy said. 

"What if he won't feel the same way?" He blurted out. "I think he feels the same way and please don't think about what if's. Atleast you wont lie to him anymore." He sighed and stood up. "I'll think about it Iz. I'm going out. I'll shop the ingredients for later do you wanna come?" He asked them and they wamt to go with him.  
Cupid went to their house to check out for Magnus. Magnus was out of his room an knocked on Alec. He went back inside his room when no one answered. An hour later Magnus recieved a message from Alec telling him that Alec won't go home and he'll be sleeping on Izzy's, he also told him to eat.

 

Magnus sighed and searched something to eat but he didn't find one. He wasn't on the mood for eating. Someone knocked on the door and he opened it. It was a delivery guy and he gave him a bag and Magnus accepted it. He said thanks and the delivery guy walked away. 

 

He opened the bag and it contained two container with foods and a letter. 'I feel you don't want to eat anything. But i cooked something for Izzy and Clary. Please eat Mags.' -Alec. So it was from Alec, Cupid thought. Alec was still concerened. Magnus started eating but there was still a sad look on his face.  
When he finished eating and washing the dishes, he went to Alec's room. The things near the door were a mess. He fixed them up and went to lay on Alec's bed. He hugged the pillow where alec layed earlier and hugged it. He fell asleep instantly. 

 

Cupid went out to do his work. He thought they would confess to each other earlier but they didn't he was thinking about some plans again. He went all around the world. He was pissed that his plans didn't work. 

 

\------------------

 

When he got back the next morning, Alec just came back home and went straight to Magnus's room. He was confused when he didn't see him there so he went in his room. 

 

Magnus was still sleeping when Alec came in his room. He was dreaming about something that made him cry and Alec saw it. He sat beside him and wiped off his tears. Magnus was saying his name. "I'm here Mags. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Alec said waking up Magnus. 

 

Magnus slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Alec, he hugged him. "Alec I thought I lost you!" He said while crying. "I dreamt that you were on an accident." Alec caressed his hair. "I'm here now. It's just a dream Mags." He said and Magnus looked at him. 

 

They were looking at each other and Cupid activated the amare again. "I don't want to loose you Alec." Magnus said why looking straight to Alec's eyes. "Me too Magnus." He hugged him back. "I'm sorry." Alec was about to ask why but Magnus kissed him. Alec was shocked but it was obvious that he liked it. It made him blush.

 

Magnus pulled away from him and stood up to leave but Alec grabbed his arms and pulled him back to bed. "Magnus.." he said but Magnus looked away. "Mags look at me." He gently touched his face. Magnus leaned a bit and looked at him. "I'm sorry Alec.. I just can't forget what happened the other day.." Magnus looked away again.

 

"I've been thinking about it yesterday. I know this can ruin our friendship but I just can't stop thinking about it." He gulped and Alec was still looking at him. "I--" Alec cut him off. "I love you Magnus." He said and Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" He said instantly. 

 

"I love you. I was afraid to tell you but I hate to lie to you. I don't want to do that anymore. I love you Magnus even if you won't love me back I--" Magnus cut him off. "I love you too." His jaw dropped a bit. "What?" He said and Magnus chuckled. "I said I love you too." Magnus said and Alec hugged him. "You do?" Magnus smiled and nodded.

 

"I can't believe I waited two years for this.. I should've tell you." Alec blurted out. Cupid nodded in agreement. Magnus looked at Alec. "Its okay.. What matters is now. Lets just make every second count." Magnus said and Alec nodded. They cuddled on the bed talking about what just happened. 

 

It made Cupid happy seeing things like that. They were both sweet with each other. They were now connected. Cupid was so proud of himself because of that. He's really proud because he made another couple who will last a lifetime. He left them, well he viist them once in a while. And evrytime he came back they made him prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the book I read. I hope you like it. I was going to post this days ago but my internet connection suck so and now it's quite good and I'm able to upload it.
> 
> Have a great day guys


End file.
